


worship in the bedroom

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sugar Baby Steve, Sugar Daddy Bucky, schmoopy ending, sugar daddy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: He’d slipped into Bucky’s study intent on teasing the older man and luring him back to their shared bed to continue what they’d started that morning, but Bucky flipped his plan on its head.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 303





	worship in the bedroom

“Shh darling, sit still for Daddy okay?” Bucky’s voice barely penetrated the fog in Steve’s head, the ringing in his ears, as his breaths escaped his lips in soft pants. He didn’t understand how Bucky could be so unaffected, stuffed to the hilt in Steve’s ass but yet typing email after email as if it were nothing. Meanwhile Steve was flushed, a blush that spread past his cheeks and down his neck disappearing under the collar of the loose white button down he’d slipped on that morning. It was Bucky’s, everything was Bucky’s. He was surrounded by Bucky, filled by Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. 

He’d slipped into Bucky’s study intent on teasing the older man and luring him back to their shared bed to continue what they’d started that morning, but Bucky flipped his plan on its head. He’d captured Steve’s slim hips and yanked him down onto his lap, lips exploring the marks he’d left there mere hours ago, two of his fingers probing at Steve’s still wet and loose hole from earlier. Bucky had Steve panting against his lips in minutes before he expertly pulled his own fattening cock out his sweats and slicked it up. He’d murmured endearments into Steve’s ear as he filled the younger man up, delighting in the high pitched “ah, ah, ah’s!” he’d received. 

That was over an hour ago, Bucky had effectively pinned him against his chest with a strong arm around his back. Steve was left helpless, face buried in the older man’s neck, breath coming in hot pants against the skin there. His cock was rock hard and pressed between their bodies, no doubt making a mess on the front of his borrowed shirt, but Steve didn’t care. All he could focus on was the blunt tip of Bucky’s cock dragging across his prostate with every minute movement Steve made. 

“Bucky, Daddy. Daddy please,” Steve whined, too far gone to care how he sounded. He feels Bucky chuckle, the arm around his waist tightening, pressing them further together. “Fuck.”

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth, am I going to have to fuck it out of you? Fuck that sweet little ass until you’re cryin’? That want you want doll? Tell me what you want,” Bucky demands, both hands gripping and kneading at his ass, his fingers brushing and prodding at his rim where it was stretched around Bucky’s cock. “What do you want Stevie?”

“You,” Steve whimpers, hips wriggling, desperate to get any kind of friction on his aching weeping cock. “Want you Daddy!”

“You’ve already got me baby doll, you want to stay like this? Keeping my cock warm with this pretty little ass?” He punctuates his question with a sharp slap to Steve’s ass making the younger man cry out and jerk, Bucky’s cock slipping out a few inches until his large hands bring Steve’s hips back down dutifully.

“Please!” He’s choking on a sob now, tears welling up and slipping past his lids, but Steve hardly notices them. “Please Daddy, please, want your cock. Want you to fuck me!” 

“Good boy,” Bucky praises, a warm hand coming up to thread through Steve’s hair, scritching at the base of his neck gently. “Daddy’s got you baby. Gonna take such good care of you. Stevie, sweet boy, can you tell me your color?”

“Green! Green daddy please!” Steve’s answer is immediate, every fiber of his being too far gone to dare allow Bucky to stop. Bucky praises him quietly, planting his feet more firmly on the floor and rewarding Steve with a sharp snap of his hips, pushing his cock further into Steve’s tight heat. The grip Steve has on Bucky’s shirt tightens, fists bunching the soft fabric at the man’s ribs as his face scrunches in a near silent moan. 

Bucky stands in one fluid motion, hips shifting and jostling Steve as the blonde holds on for dear life, arms slinging tight around Bucky’s neck. Bucky carries him to the leather couch that sits in the corner, nudges the books that were on the arm of it off before stretching Steve out across the surface. On his back now, Steve can see his cock tenting the front of the button down he was wearing, a large wet spot spreading across both his and Bucky’s shirts from his cock. He whines at the loss of Bucky’s cock in his ass, the sudden emptiness jolting him in a way he didn’t like and sending him reeling for Bucky’s comforting weight and warmth to return. 

Bucky soothes him, the fingers of his clean hand brushing across Steve’s wet cheeks, stroking his temple, as he lines his cock back up and pushes in in one clean thrust. He gives Steve a minute to adjust, before his hips start moving, setting a brutal pace that sends Steve’s eyes rolling and his hands clenching at Bucky’s shoulders. The brunette hikes on of Steve’s legs further up the back of the couch, changing the angle and aiming his thrust to where his cock bumps Steve’s prostate each time. 

“Daddy! Daddy, more, need more.” Steve chokes out, eyes scrunched shut and supple bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Bucky grunts, the hand that wasn’t gripping Steve’s leg landing beside Steve’s head as Bucky puts his all into his thrusts, sharp exhales breaking past his lips as he does. 

“Play with you cock pretty boy fuck. Stroke that pretty cock for Daddy. Make a mess all over your belly for me. Lemme see you come, shit Stevie!” Bucky’s hips stutter and Steve can feel his cock pulsating inside of him, spilling his come deep into his ass and it only takes a few quick tugs to his cock to send him over, his vision graying out at the edges. 

It takes Steve a minute to come back to himself, but when he does he discovers that Bucky’s stripped him of his ruined shirt and cleaned the both of them as best as he could. Steve panics for a moment when he can’t see Bucky, squirming and letting out a distressed whine until he felt arms tighten around his chest, drawing him further into Bucky’s warmth. 

“Easy honey you’re alright. ‘M right here. Not goin’ anywhere I promise,” Bucky soothes, tilting Steve’s face up until he can look him in his eyes. Steve finds nothing but warmth, love, and adoration in them. He gives Bucky a sleepy smile, squirming further up his body until Steve can nuzzle his nose along Bucky’s jawline. “You feeling okay baby?”

“Yeah Daddy. Feel great,” Steve sighs, blinking his eyes open lazily and pursing his lips, delighting when Bucky presses multiple sweet kisses to them. Bucky bumps their noses together when they part, an arm lifting from Steve’s body and ignoring the protesting whine in favor for pulling the plush throw off the back of the couch. He spreads it across them both and lets Steve cuddle into his t-shirt clad chest, already beginning to drift back to sleep. “Love you Bucky.” 

“I love you more sweet boy.”


End file.
